the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Aerion
Moqaddas Heavy “A Templar Knight is truly a fearless knight, and secure on every side, for his soul is protected by the armour of faith, just as his body is protected by the armour of steel. He is thus doubly armed, and need fear neither demons nor men (nor voyeur space elf)." ---- =Roist von Silenen:= Personal History: After serving his mandatory term of service in the Swiss military, during which he saw some combat and the living conditions of those in third world countries as a member of a UN peacekeeping operation, Roist joined the elite and prestigious Swiss Guard charged with guarding the Pope. As a member of the Swiss Guard Roist received far greater training in all aspects of combat and personal protection. Part of the units five centuries old tradition is the use of halberds which they are required to posses a mastery of. Roist made a name for himself among the unit as one of their foremost masters of the halberd as well as information technology, the later of which was regarded as more significant. At the time of Suitfall he was in Switzerland a part of the advance team for an upcoming visit by the Pope. After helping rally the Swiss defenses and organize the other 4channer suits Roist and the survivors of his advance team rescued the Pope who's party had been attacked in nearby France. The Pope felt the Catholic church had an obligation to do what it could to help mankind survive the current disaster and as such he ordered the refounding of the Templar Order and, after knighting him, appointed Roist, now Sir Roist, its acting Grandmaster charging the order with the defense of mankind against this new threat and leading a holy crusade against the TA. Personality: While intensely Catholic Roist has never had the patience or temperament for constant ceremonies and mass-going many of his Swiss Guard brethren felt was necessary. While he still attends mass weekly and prays constantly the constant relocation and combat his position as a Templar engaged in a holy crusade suits him far better than silent prayer. In combat he engages his enemies with a primal ferocity and satisfaction easily mistaken for the effects of berserker nanites however unlike berserkers he maintains excellent situational awareness and is careful to never overextend or commit himself senselessly; he charges into combat when and where he believes he will do the most good and pulls out the moment he feels no more can be accomplished. As a Templar he is sworn to a number of obligations: # Must wear the white tabbard bearing the red cross of the Templar at all times. # Must ensure his tabbard remains clean. # Must keep himself clean and bath "regularly" # Must remain silent during meals. # May not handle or use money or receive pay for his labor. # May not haggle or engage in commerce. # May own no more than he and his mount may carry. # Must maintain the highest levels of physical and mental readiness. Appearance: Of average height, brown hair, brown eyes he wears a full suit of kevlar body armor with the white tabbard of the Templar over it at all times as well as keeping a radio headset, sidearm, and submachinegun on hand. He typically leaves his halberd stored in Aerion. He is in extremely impressive physical condition and goes through his own exercise and training regimen every day without fail provided it does not interrupt with combat operations against the TA. =Aerion:= Appearance: Though many suits look impressive, Aerion is one of few that might be described as a work of art. Aerion resembles the lovechild of a DnD-style red dragon and an Israeli Merkava MBT. It has the overall morphology of a dragon (four legs, two wings, a long neck, and a very long tail) and is covered in what look much like scales, yet instead of the smooth edges and flowing surfaces of an animal it has the hard edges and straight lines of an armored vehicle. One of the armor’s more unique features is the giant halberd typically fastened in place on its back. Though typically adopting a quadrupedal stance when entering melee it rears up on its hind legs and wields the halberd with its foreleg/arms. In addition to striking enemies down with the halberd it also delivers powerful attacks with its head and tail. Its feet though typically appearing as long, wide, and solid paws can actually unfold into manually dexterous multiple fingered hands. Aerion’s “head” is clearly that of a mythical beast complete with the organic rounded edges and facial features, its head actually possesses the full range of motion a living breathing creature would have over its expression etc, its mouth opens and even possesses a tongue which can extend out and functions as a sensor wand for more precise or delicate instrumentation. To complete the illusion the “throat” possesses a powerful major-rock-concert level speaker audio system capable of delivering deep rumbling roars powerful enough to deafen and concuss anyone unprotected close in front of the mouth (these sonic emitters are a major component of its sonar capabilities). The head’s only departure from this organic appearance is a horizontal sensor track curving around the front of the head just above the mouth (a red light pans back and forth from one end of the track to the other). To takeoff Aerion crouches down then leaps straight into the air as it delivers a powerful downstroke, the suits incredible strength means that its leap will carry it a few stories into the air where its wings will then deliver another downstroke during which it will fire plasma afterburners as the wings complete their stroke and lock into position straight out to either side as the suit’s thruster coverage carries it into their air under its own power. Perhaps Aerion’s most visually impressive capability are the occasions on which he directs both banks of plasma and the electrical energies of its ion cannon out of its mouth at the same time together as one sending a billowing vortex of almost white hot plasma with the eerie blue arc of lightning churning and pulsing from within the column which it wreaths in a frenetically twisting spider web of electrical power. As though the eruption of this broad pillar of destruction were not devastating enough the long articulated neck allows Aerion to sweep this torrent of elemental powers back and forth in a broad swath. *Main body looks kind of like the scorpion tank from halo *The first section of its legs also looks like the four articulated tracks *Long Neck and Tail *Dragon sized Beam Halberd fastens over right shoulder and continues just past rear flank. Though proper scale suit can wield it with just the one arm. *Almost the entire suit is covered with thousands of what look like a cross between scales and feathers (they look like Strike Freedom’s dragoons but are much smaller and don’t function the same). Each is attached to the suit at their fat end by a short connector arm with fully articulated joints where it connects to the feather and where it connects to the suit. **Except at the leading edge of the fat end of the feather where it is attached to the suit a thin gap runs all the way around the edge of the feathers separating the feather into a top and bottom with a narrow gap between. **Each half of the feather generates a powerful magnetic field around itself whose dimensions, strength, and more can be changed. **The MFGs most common use is to provide thrust by pulling air in from the leading feather edge and accelerating it out the rear with greater velocity than a typical turbofan engine. The fields prevent exhaust from getting sucked back in the front and typically guides exhaust into next feathers intake. Typically only the feathers covering the wings are actively providing thrust during flight **They can suck air in and expel it out the opposite end with greater velocity than a turbofan jet engine, furthermore during the brief instant the air spends passing between the halves an array of powerful micro-lasers can ignite the gasses into a plasma. This superheated plasma’s expansion as it exits greatly increases the thrust generated. When the suit activates bull rush glowing plasma erupts from every rear facing surface of the suit. Even when the feathers covering non-wing surfaces are laying flush they work in aggregate to increase thrust and reduce drag as their leading edges ingest air and channel it into adjacent wings which do the same creating a thrust vectoring system covering the entire surface of the suit so that all the molecules ingested by the suit’s leading feathers is focused, accelerated and channeled out the designated thrusters along the wings essentially turning the entire suit into an engine intake greatly reducing drag in spite of poor aerodynamics and producing scramjet levels of thruster output. This system which allows the suit to generate incredible thrust or lift from any or several point on its surface gives [] incredibly precise maneuverability in flight or while hovering. **This ability to channel exhaust combined with the variable geometry of the feather’s magnetic fields and their plasma generation capabilities can be combined to create and project long gouts of devastating plasma with great accuracy over considerable distances. **The MFG can also bottle up plasma in a mag-bottle stretching along the edge of any of its limbs creating a beam saber without any additional dedicated hardware. **Though power intensive such a plasma filled mag-bottle can be spread out over a larger area forming a continuous plain covering entire sections of the suits surface to create a plasma shield where needed. Because the feathers cover the entire suit such a plasma shield can be extended over the entire surface of the suit though it lacks the power reserves to maintain such a defense indefinitely leaving it relegated to shifting weaker plasma barriers with limited coverage across its surface to intercept attacks as they come in. **The powerful MFGs also provide the suit its light bending camouflage capacity and can be used to provide protection from EMPs for at least a short time. 1.7 Suit Crunch: Combat Stats: * Moqaddas: +15 COM with all weapons * Moqaddas: -30 DEXY for Melee rolls * Moqaddas: +/- on TECH rolls * Soldier AI: +10 to all COM rolls * Soldier AI: -10 to all DEXY rolls * Martial Arts: -5 to all DEXY rolls Weapon Stats: Plasmathrower (Improved Flamethrower) * 10 Rate of Fire means may select 2 targets instead of one when fired * 8 damage * +25 COM to hit * 6 Range * 6 Accuracy * Magazine Size: 10 Ion Cannon * 10 Rate of Fire means may select 2 targets instead of one when fired * 6 Damage * +25 COM to hit * 4 Range * 6 Accuracy * Magazine Size: 4 Beam Halberd * Damage: 7 + Suit Str = 14 * -45 DEXY to hit * Targets Per Attack: 2 * Rate of Fire: 1.5 x Dex = 3 * Melee weapons may attack an additional target at 3 and 10 FR so selects 2 targets per attack Beam Sabre * Damage: 7 + Suit Str = 14 * -45 DEXY to hit * Targets Per Attack: 2 * Rate of Fire: 1.5 x Dex = 3 * Melee weapons may attack an additional target at 3 and 10 FR so selects 2 targets per attack Vibroclaw * Damage: 5 + Suit Str = 12 * -45 DEXY to hit * Targets Per Attack: 2 * Rate of Fire: 1.5 x Dex = 3 * Melee weapons may attack an additional target at 3 and 10 FR so selects 2 targets per attack Point Tally: *Dragon -40 (40) *Capacitor -20 (60) *Flight -0 (60) *Natural Weapons -0 (60) *Sonar -0 (60) *Light Shield -5 (65) **Shield Link: Armoured Plating -5 (70) *Plasma Shield -15 (85) *Soldier AI -10 (95) *Emergency Evac -10 (105) *Brainwave Harness -10 (115) * 1x Vibroblade -10 (125) *EMP Shield -10 (135) *2x Flamethrower -20 (155) *2x Nat Weapons Upgraded to Beam Sabers -20 (175) *Defense Maze -10 (185) *Ion Cannon -15 (200) *Cyberbrain -10 (210) ** Martial Arts -5 (215) Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Heavy Category:Moqaddas